Winters Night
by HeadfirstforMCR
Summary: [One shot] It's a cold Winters Night and Raven is sick, but she wants to hide it away and let no one find out. But there's one person who can see right through her. Pairings BBRae [Complete]


**Winters Night**

She lay sprawled across her bed on a cold winter's night. It was in the middle of January, and the weather outside was cold and icy. The temperature was currently 20 degrees. Not even the cold air outside could cool down her overheated body.

She lay on top of the covers in a hazed dream like state.

"Stupid flu...I hate you, I hate being sick"

She looked over at a picture the was on her desk. It was in a gold frame. The picture was of the titans when they first became a team.

Beast Boy was standing all the way on the right with the happiest smile he could give, Cyborg was next to him already yelling at Robin. Starfire was hanging over Robin's shoulder and Raven was all the way at the left away from the others. Her face was plain and not even the slightest smile lay on her face, hiding her face from the team and the rest of the world.

"I can't be sick, I'm suppose to be the unbreakable one, the one who never is weakened by anything"

She stood up but fell back down on her bed from the dizziness.

"I just hope that"

The alarm blared and a red light filled her room.

"There are no missions"

"Damn"

She put on a fresh cloak and ran out of her room.

_I can't run like this forever, I'm already dizzy and this isn't helping_

She met up with Beast Boy in the elevator.

"Hi Raven!'"He said with a smile on his face

"Hello Beast Boy"

He stared into her eyes, the twinkle that once lay dormant there was gone.

"Raven are you alright?"

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"Well.."

"STOP STARING"

"Sorry"

He walked over to the other side of the elevator.

"You just don't have that twinkle in your eye anymore"

"What?"

"The twinkle it's gone"

"Beast Boy I..."

Suddenly the elevator stopped and the doors remained closed.

"Whats going on?"

"The elevator is stuck"

"Oh great"

She slid down the side of the elevator and pressed her forehead to the cold metal.

He took out his communicator.

"Robin, Raven and I are stuck in the elevator, go on without us"

"Okay we'll hurry"

Robin's face disappeared from the communicator.

Raven was now lying across the floor, he cloak was off and so were her belt and shoes.

"Raven?"

"Get away"

"Raven please if you hurt I wanna help you"

"I said stay away"She paused for a moment "Please stay away"

"Why?"

"Because I don't' want you to come near me"

She quickly got up. Her head was spinning but she remained standing.

"See I'm just fine, just a little hot"

_She's lying I can tell, but about what?_

Raven backed up against the wall.

"Raven please"

"STAY AWAY!"

He walked forward.

_What is the matter with him, nobody has ever been this close to me before_

"No Raven"

"Stay away from me I'm fine!"

He looked into her eyes.

"Raven your sick"he said in an concerned tone.

She gasped

"No I'm not!"

He pressed his hand to her forehead.

"Your burning up!"

She winced as the heat from her body consumed her.

"Raven.. Why? Why didn't you tell us...how long have you been sick?"

Her face turned red from heat and anger.

"I'm not suppose to be sick if I'm sick it means I look weak and I'm the unbreakable one, the one who never suffers, if people found out I'm weaker then I make myself look like, they'll treat me different"

"Raven everybody's breakable sometimes"

"Not me"

"How long have you been sick?"

"..."

"How long have you been sick?"He said with a bit more demand.

"A week"

"That long?"

"Yes"

"Raven your that sick, most likely with the flu for a week, you should have got help, not try to hide it away"

The pain and fever slowly took over her body. She was now too sick to stand, She staggered backward and started to fall.

Without thinking Beast Boy reached out and caught her.

"Thanks"

"Raven...I'll always be here for you"

He pulled her closer to him.

"I've got you and I never want to let go"

He hugged her tightly.

"Beast Boy? Why? Your suppose to be with Terra!" She stared to form tears.

She pushed herself out of his arms.

He cringed at her name.

"Look Raven I don't like her anymore at all, and I think what I felt for her was just a crush not love"

"Then..."

"I don't love her..I love you!"

"What?"

"I love you Raven, I can't keep my mind off you, ever since that Malchior incident you've been the only thing I can think about...so I stopped playing video games and even stopped talking to you because I didn't want to annoy you"

Her eyes were no longer icy and cold but were now filled with understanding and care.

"Beast Boy I though you hated me!"

"I could never hate you"

He picked up both of her hands and placed them in his own.

"I could never hate you" He repeated.

He slowly leaned forward and kissed her chakra.

_Darn I should have kissed her on the lips, I was so close, Oh well I guess this is a start_

Raven's chakra started to glow a brilliant red, it surrounded Raven and she dropped to the ground.

"Raven! Oh man I had to goof something up"

"No you didn't"

"Huh?"

Raven got up quickly. Beast Boy stared deep into her eyes

"The sparkle in you eye, it's back!"

"The flu is gone, I'm not sick anymore"

She stared at him

"The legend is true"

Her eyes shimmered with tears,

"Legend, what legend?"

"It's an old Azarathian legend, if the true love of an Azarathian kisses the chakra upon his or her head, all illness and evil she be gone"

"Which means?"

"I can finally feel, I can express my emotions freely"

"Wait true love...back up that means"

"Mmm-hmm"

"Does this mean that I'm your true love?"

"Yes"

"Which means you love me?"

"Of course I can't believe you didn't see it before"

"I always thought you hated me"

"I have my own way of telling a guy that I like him"

"Well it didn't seem like you love me"

"Some things are more then what they seem"

His eyes lit up and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Raven I'm so happy you feel the same way"

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"So do you wanna go out on Saturday?"

"Sure"

She put her head up and leaned forward.

He brought her into a small but tender kiss.

He pulled away first.

"Beast Boy that was great, I've never kissed a guy before"She blushed slightly.

"It's alright"

He ran his hand through her hair.

"You did fine"

She blushed again.

Suddenly the lights went on and the doors opened.

"Fixed it!"They heard Cyborg yell.

Thats how they found Beast Boy and Raven. Raven was wrapped tightly in his arms and his hand was running through her hair.

"Well I guess this means you guys are in love?"Robin questioned staring at them

_Wish I had the guts to do that_

"Yes"

He stared at their hands which were entwined with one another.

"Glorious! Friends Beast Boy and Raven are in love!"

"Not love Star"She looked confused.

He looked at Raven who raised and eyebrow in confusion. Then turned his head back to Starfire and stared her in the eyes.

"True love"

Starfire gasped and pulled the whole team into a bone crushing hug.

**The End**


End file.
